


the world's a little richer, just 'cause they came along

by northernstars



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, they're soft y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 10:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northernstars/pseuds/northernstars
Summary: “When I prayed at night, I asked God for this, but I didn’t think...” She pauses, looking down. “He’s already so busy with the rest of the world. I never expected Him to listen.”“Wait,” Val places a finger under her chin so they she can look Lucille in the eye again, “You asked God? For me?”





	the world's a little richer, just 'cause they came along

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another fic for these two! I just love them so much and I couldn't help myself... 
> 
> An early birthday present for HiHereAmI who drew the mini comic that this fic is based on. It got a bit out of hand, but I hope it's still enjoyable. (Comic can be found [here](http://hihereami.tumblr.com/post/183020018724/forever-and-ever-youll-stay-in-my-heart-and-i))
> 
> Huge thank you to SoftShelagh for helping me out with some of the religious bits and just generally being an awesome person!

Valerie is angry. No, not angry. She is frustrated, she feels defeated. Most of all, she feels like crying. This shouldn’t have happened. Not _again._

“I just don’t understand, Lu!” She says as she paces up and down the tiny space between the beds and the wardrobe. “You know I’m not religious, and this is exactly why.”

Lucille sits calmly on the bed, watching as Valerie gets more and more agitated, her arms gesturing wildly as she rambles on.

“How can I believe in an all-powerful being if He allows this to happen? That baby didn’t do anything wrong! So is it the parents He’s supposedly punishing? If that's the case, that doesn’t really sound like a guy I want to be worshipping.”

Her shoulders sag and she sits down next to Lucille, “I don’t know how you can.”

She watches Lucille out of the corner of her eye. The woman next to her is quiet for a moment. Valerie suddenly feels nervous, like she offended her friend somehow. She knows faith is a very important thing for Lucille.

Then Lucille starts talking.

“I don't think that is the right way of looking at it. He is kind and forgiving, and these things don’t happen without a good reason. Maybe his spirit was needed elsewhere.”

“What do you mean?” Valerie questions quietly.

“I don’t believe He makes mistakes, and I trust Him to make the right decision. If He takes life away from one place, He will direct it to a place where it is required more. Sometimes that place is not where we are born. In some instances that might even mean He needs them back in heaven. I can’t see fault in that.”

Valerie leans against the headboard and looks up at the ceiling. “I still find it hard to wrap my head around it. Why let them be born at all if He is going to take them back without giving them a chance at life?

Lucille moves and sits down next to her, their sides touching. She lets out a soft sigh as she rests her head on Valerie’s shoulder.

“You don’t need to be alive for a long time to make an impact on this world and to enriched the lives of the people around you. Even though this baby only lived for a few hours, and his death brought grief to his parents, he lived long enough to be loved and cherished. And to love his parents in return. I think that’s a beautiful thing.”

“Is that what faith is about for you? Finding strength in things you can’t explain?”

Lucille ponders this for a moment before answering, “When I struggle to believe the choices He makes, He will always show me a different path and give me the strength to keep going.”

“Like what?” Valerie asks.

There’s a gentle smile on Lucille’s face when she replies. “When I arrived here it was so cold I could hardly breathe. I prayed to Him to send me something to warm me up.” She hesitates, “And then He sent me you.” Lucille smiles, casting her eyes down, “Not exactly what I had in mind when I asked, but I was thankful nonetheless.”

Valerie reaches over grabs hold of Lucille’s hand. Trying to convey through touch what she couldn't form with words. Lucille turns her hand to intertwine their fingers and brings them up to her lips, pressing a soft kiss to Valerie’s knuckles.

“When you invited me in and took care of my knee, I didn’t just feel warm on the surface. You warmed me up from the inside out. That’s how I knew He had sent me to the right place. I had to leave everyone I loved behind, but I came to a place where I was needed more. And I found new people to love, and who love me in return. I didn’t regret any of it for a single moment.”

They’re both quiet for a while, Valerie running her thumb slowly over the back of Lucille’s hand. She needs some time to process the things Lucille told her. It’s a whole new way to look at the world, and while she’s still not entirely sure it’s what she believes, she can see why Lucille does.

She supposes it’s a comfort to be able to explain the unfair and sometimes cruel ways of the world by means of a higher power. It’s something she’d never considered before.

Lucille breaks her out of her silent reverie by snuggling deeper into Valerie’s side and continuing their conversation.

“When I realised my feelings for you had grown past the normal feelings of friendship, I asked for His guidance, and while I was unsure, your constancy never once wavered. I loved you for that. In the end, that was what convinced me I had been on the right path all along. How could it be wrong if you were so sure? So sure of love?”

“I wasn’t at first,” Valerie admits, voice subdued. “I knew I loved you more than I ever thought possible, but I didn’t think you would feel the same.” Valerie turns to face Lucille, “I’m glad you do. Being allowed to love you makes me so indescribably happy.”

A bright smile graces Lucille’s face and Valerie finds herself beaming back at her with a dreamy look in her eyes. Lucille means the world to her. It’s a thought she is not unfamiliar with, but it feels more significant as she locks eyes with her in the shared bedroom in the middle of a convent in Poplar.

She can hear people living their lives outside of these walls, but right now all she needs is in this room with her. Valerie has no idea what her life would have been like if she’d never met Lucille, and she doesn’t want to find out.

When Lucille speaks again, she sounds a little hesitant.

“When I prayed at night, I asked God for this, but I didn’t think...” She pauses, looking down. “He’s already so busy with the rest of the world. I never expected Him to listen.”

“Wait,” Val places a finger under her chin so they she can look Lucille in the eye again, “You asked God? For me?”

Lucille laughs softly, “I asked for _us_. My heart was sure about you, but my mind still had its doubts. He guided me in the right direction, giving me the strength to open my heart to you. I still thank Him for that every day.”

The love that blooms in Valerie’s chest is so intense that for a second she feels paralysed. Then she seizes forward and presses her lips against Lucille’s.

Lucille kisses her back with just as much enthusiasm, placing a hand on the back of Valerie’s neck, her arm around her back to pull her closer.

Valerie hums and breaks the kiss. “I suddenly like this God of yours a lot more.” There’s a mischievous glint in her eyes and Lucille can’t help but laugh.

“That’s not what faith is usually about, but I like the sentiment.” She smiles back.

“I love you, Lu. So much.”

“I love you, too.”

Valerie gently rests her forehead against Lucille’s and breaths in deeply, closing her eyes. They stay like that for a few quiet minutes until there’s a soft knock at the door.

“Lucille? Mr. Wilkinson just phoned, his wife is in labour. I believe you’re first on call.” Trixie’s voice calls out.

Valerie laughs, “The world won’t stop turning for us, not even for a moment. Though I wouldn’t want it any other way.” She gets up and holds her hand out for Lucille to grab. “Come on, best not keep that woman waiting, you know how she is.”

Lucille gets up and straightens her skirt, then looks up. “Have a cuppa ready for when I get back? It’s her eighth so it shouldn’t take too long.”

“Of course! I’ll even save you a piece of cake if I can.” She kisses the top of Lucille’s head and basks in the quiet moment for a few more seconds before she adds, “Now go. I would hate to hear Mr. Wilkinson had to deliver the baby himself. We both know he would be absolutely useless.”

Lucille laughs and steps back, her hand lingering in Valerie’s. She gives a last squeeze before letting go and opening the door to meet Trixie in the hall.

Valerie hears them discuss the case, their voices getting quieter as they make their way down the stairs.

She falls back on the bed, burying her head in Lucille’s pillow. She still can’t quite believe she’s gotten so lucky. She must have done some amazing things in her previous life to deserve this.

She chuckles softly to herself. She might believe in a higher power after all. Maybe she wouldn’t go as far as to call it a God. Just a very kind guardian angel that grants miracles every so often. 

She finds she can live with that. 


End file.
